Trust Me
by catwwomen47
Summary: What happens if Road and Tyki get together for a little recon mission. What will happen if our favorite cursed Exorcist is at the center of their mission? Read to find out. based on a poem R&R to find out what happens to Allen on their mission 3


Cat: Hi guys thought I would start up another story to get out of my system but it appears to be failing at the moment…

Tyki: Lucky for us TykixAllen lovers *smiles smoothly*

Allen: Like HELL IT'S GOOD!

Tyki: And there's my cue *grabs Allen and leaves*

Cat: HEY! He was suppose to do the disclaimer.*sighs*

Earl: This mere lowly creature could not fathom this beautiful story with her puny mind *Cat: HEY!* and she is not making any money out of this and will now perish at the guns of my Akuma-chans3

Akuma: *cocks guns*

Cat: You know what this is like De ja vu all over again *sweat drops and runs like a maniac* ENJOY!!!!

*************************************************************************************

Allen sighed as he dug his hands into his pockets his head tipped downwards to stare at his shoes. *I hate being alone it sucks and I haven't picked up anything around here even though there's suppose to be some Innocence around here. At least that's what the finders said.*Timcanpy thumped Allen on his head meanwhile in the distance lightning flashed through the sky as if tearing it apart and rain began to fall softly down slowly getting heavier and the lightning getting closer. Allen looked up in surprise as lightning flashed above his head making him grimace in return "Great it's pouring and it's pretty late better turn in before I get sick. Come on Tim let's get going."

Allen sighed once more and walked to the hotel he was staying at, but unbeknownst to him he was being watched from the shadows by a two sets of golden eyes one mischievous the other lustful. " Sweet dreams Allen-kun." cackled the mischievous eyes as they both disappeared.

HOTEL ROOM 3

Allen peeled his clothes off and shuddered as the cold air assaulted his skin in the little bathroom gooseflesh pricking at his skin and he sneezed as he eased himself in the steamy bath water. "Ahhhhhh! Much better." Allen slide down the tub some more until he was almost completely submerged in water. He stayed like that for a while letting the tension leave his muscles making Allen almost fall asleep right there but he thought against it and got out. Gripping a towel around his waist he went over to his baggage and grabbed his favorite pair of pajama's and proceeded to towel dry himself and put the clothes on.

Once he was done he pulled the covers back and flopped down Allen sighed into the pillow quickly slipping away into unconsciousness "Night Tim." was all Allen could mutter before he was out. Tim flapped around Allen once before making itself comfortable on Allen's chest.

_______________________________Allen's dream___________________________________

Allen walked through the gardens stopping by to smell some of the sweet fragrances coming off of them "Hmmm I wonder what these are?" asked Allen to no one in particular smelling small white bell like flowers. " I believe they are called _Lily's of the Valley_ shounen." came a smooth voice from behind Allen.

Allen's eye's widdened as he spun around to find Tyki Mikk standing behind him with a wolfish grin on his face "Enjoying the view boy? Because I know I am." teased Tyki taking out a cancer stick his posture relaxed. Allen on the other hand was tense and his right hand gripping his left as if to invoke Crown Clown "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" shouted Allen as he tugged on his wrist expecting the power of invocation to flow through him only problem was that it wasn't activating.

Allen's eye's held panic for a fraction of a second then they were full of confusion that his arm wasn't working. "Wwwha..?" Tyki chuckled at Allen's antics "It's your dream boy you tell me why I'm here?" replied Tyki as he stepped forward plucking a lily out and touching it to his lips. Allen jumped away from him watching him like a hawk "What do you want Tyki?" hissed Allen. Tyki faked hurt "I'm not here to hurt you boy. I just wanted to play that game of cards with you like we wanted." as Tyki said that he pulled out a deck of cards much like the one's he gave Allen that one time at the train.

Allen looked at him in bewilderment then he looked suspiciously at Tyki "No trying to kill me right?". Tyki chuckled "It's your dream shounen and I told you I just wanted to play a simple game of cards with you did I not?" said Tyki as he walked over to a table set for two " You know you should _Trust Me_ a little bit more." said Tyki as he slid gracefully into one of the chairs shuffling the cards in a expertly way. Setting them down Tyki patted the spot across from him "Come sit.".

Allen on the other hand stared at Tyki in shock "Trust You? You tore a _HOLE_ in my _HEART!?" _Tyki shrugged his shoulders at him "You shouldn't complain since that act helped you evolve." stated Tyki. Despite Allen's better judgment he took the seat in front of Tyki and snatched the deck from him "I'll deal." stated Allen as he reshuffled the cards before dealing them out for a game of poker.

As the game progressed Allen began to relax and then Tyki offered him a drink that appeared out of nowhere which surprised Allen but he took it any way *What harm could it do after all this is just a dream a weird one but a dream all the same.* he took a long swig from it and let a pleased sigh go through his lips, but he tensed soon enough when he saw the predatory gleam Tyki gave him and then realization hit him as he saw Road bounce up from a nearby shrub. "Having a pleasant dream Allen-kun." grinned Road as she stood next to Tyki.

Realization hit Allen in the form of dizziness or the drug that was starting to take effect. With eye's widened Allen stood up chair flying backwards as he pointed an accusing finger at the two Noah "This isn't a dream this is Road's power thingy!" Allen yelled turning around getting ready to run like hell but the drug had now run it's course making Allen stumble making Allen trip over his feet and just when he thought he was going to hit the ground a pair of arms wrapped around his midsection and bringing him to their firm chest.

As soon as Tyki had Allen's back flush against him he leaned his head down to Allen's ear " _Trust Me. Don't be afraid." _purred Tyki before he licked Allen's ear lobe. Allen not being use to that kind of attention blushed while a shudder ran down his back he tried to struggle but he was slowly losing consciousness "Why." asked Allen weakly before he lost the battle against the drug.

Tyki grinned at the sleeping boy rearranging him from a hugging position to a bridal-style one complete with Allen's head propped up on Tyki's shoulder "For many reasons my little Exorcist." chuckled Tyki as he nuzzled Allen. Road on the other hand put her hands on her hips pouting "_Tyki quit hogging Allen." whined Road as she skipped over to Tyki. "Come on Road summon the door to home so that we can make Allen comfortable with his stay with us. Oh! Before I forget…" Tyki dug into his pocket pulling out a bracelet that was a dark purple almost black the colors swirling around on it as he placed the jewelry on Allen's left wrist. Before going through Road's door he brushed his lips against Allen's to answer one of his many questions about the boy. Tyki grinned as Allen's lips twitched and then he stepped through the door._

_Cat: This is a story for the poem Trust me by dragonlady 2000 from live journal's Tainted Love section I hope this story matches the greatness of your poem and thank you for letting me write this too…this is going to be multi-chappy and I will update if I get some reviews from ya'll so please review so I can know if ya like it or not…and Welcome Home Allen's chpt 4 will posted as soon as it's Betaed till next time Ja Ne_

_Akuma: *shoots ground at Cat's feet.*_

_Cat: WHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAA !I'm Blasting off again!!!!!!_


End file.
